


Here in this street, I will show you the Truth

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Manipulation, Original Character Death(s), Whump, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Dean Winchester never had a break in his childhood and teen years. But maybe his brothers have a chance. Since Dean persuaded his father not to tell Sam and Adam about the monsters they face in the night, the two younger brothers have lived in ignorance and bliss. But that may change when Dean takes his brother and starts a new life in Memphis, where they meet a peculiar family.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a gist of what Memphis really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write a serious Fan-fiction (Not mini-chaptered stories revolving around texts and dialogues) and I hope I don't disappoint! And please keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker so if the structure or grammar seem a little wonky my deepest apologies!!

 

Dean sighed as he patted his Car's hood, Sam and Adam had gone into the gas store to pick some snacks for the remainder of the road trip. And while Dean wanted them out of his car and for them to remove their eyes from their PSP's, he didn't want them to stay in Gas 'n Sip till sunset. He tapped impatiently as he watched them argue over chip flavors through the glassy door's. Adam eventually threw his head back and put down his picked flavor, Sam grinned in victory and flicked a hand through his hair with a fake damsel in distress pose. Surly he was mocking Adam's whiny groan.

They finally emerged with two small bags full of pure fattening snacks. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam and Adam fought about the mechanics of God of War, "I'm just saying, If I'm old enough to see my character behead someone. I'm old enough to witness a sex scene!" Adam shook his head and voiced his protest, "It's plus 16 not 18, if they put 18 on it; the parents won't let the children play or buy it. Which means decrease of sales value!" Sam whined and pouted.

"At least they have an original 'alternative' of showing the two go down" Sam nodded, slamming the Impala door behind him. How gentle of him. Adam instantly plugged in his headphones and opened up some puzzle game on his phone, Sam alike. Dean frowned at the duo and turned on the engine, feeling the rumble of his busted up princess. Picking his Led Zepplen/Metallica mixtape, he started their journey towards their fresh start after a dark past.

The car alerted anyone within a five mile radius, since it's roars were strong and echoing through the dimly lit road. Sam and Adam started bickering over the latest Uncharted game. Dean tried to tune them out but the constant "How could they carry guns but not a damn knife?!" And "I still don't understand the bullet mechanics. Yeah they're fictional and it's a video game but taking sixty bullets and not dying is a bit absurd" and the repetitive "You know I'm right just accept it!" Between the sibling was the rock music coursing through Dean's radio. Dean intentionally swerved as a silent (albeit dangerous) way of saying 'Shut your cakeholes'.

Sam and Adam groaned but quieted, and only tapping and rock could be heard in the Impala for a few hours until Memphis city was in view. Dean smiled, parking at the Rocky sidewalk on the first sign of civilization. He stretched his stiff muscles and yawned, a bad sign for such a hectic day. He has to unpack and talk to the landlord, not to mention mark a spot in the parking garage and change the license plate and mingle into the crowd. And of course the necessity of buying groceries and dinner. Damnit, he didn't look forward to that.

Sam and Adam slung their backpacks over their shoulders and started walking through the antique shop the Impala slumbered beside. Dean frowned and trotted behind them with a confident stride. Even though he only wants to sleep, he scanned the shop for anyone who could recognize them-though very hard too since they don't have close relationships with anyone

Sam picked up a Dusty book with an ancient language Dean didn't recognise and flipped through it. While Adam played with a dagger with teeth tracing the sharp area. Dean dropped his alert and started randomly picking up things, a watch-necklace. A top hat with a purple ribbon wrapped around the base. A faded map of some made up city. And a small magician's wand.

He smiled and picked it up "Sammy, still enjoy magic?" He joked, Sam rolled his eyes but nevertheless grabbed the wand and top hat and tried them on. Adam approached with a three daggers in hand and a small leather sack.

"I think this suits you" Adam said, handing Dean the teeth-Dagger (upon inspection, it looked more like a machete or a wide blade) while giving Sam a Latin engraved knife with a looped tip. While he himself held a simple silver dagger with a leather wrapped Handel and small inscriptions. Dean winced at the memory of his father's attempts of finding the infamous Cain-Blade (Or as John referred to in mock intelligence as the first blade), which only ended in Dean being sent to a hospital after a wild pack of werewolves surrounded them.

Dean considered joking and putting the blade away until he saw how interested the two teenagers were. "Knives? Really? I thought you would have picked books or sorted us into isle categories" Dean mumbled, playing with the blade between his fingers, Adam gave him a puppy eyed stare and Dean sighed. "Consider it our arrival gift. Now, you have five minutes to find three other objects before we head to the apartment" Dean clapped a hand as Sam and Adam scurried and hustled to pick items they want to buy. Dean fingered the tip of the blade in his hands; he could frame it as a memory of their first day in their new lives. Dean had managed to fill his mind with excitement as he thought about Sam and Adam growing up to be normal citizens, working a 9 to 2 job and having a loving spouse with children running around. No monsters, No midnight hunts; No wounds and aches that cripple for months. The two sixteen year olds had a bright future, he was sure of it. Behind their tech and Video game banter, they hold marvelous intellect and wisdom that even Dean at age twenty does not acquire. Although to be fair, Bobby had adopted the two children at an early age and taught them to read perfectly at age six. Not one damn stutter! While dean on the other hand had been under Bobby’s wing at a much later age as John Winchester would not let Dean skip barrel training or the burial trainings. Therefore, Dean was much more mediocre than the two geniuses who were currently skipping around the store piling up books and filing them out to their shelves. And that was their process of elimination. 

“Dude we already have a copy!” Adam yells, grabbing the old dusty 1980’s addition of ‘Little, Big’ by John Crowley. A book Dean had busted Sam trying to buy with one of his Father’s old credit cards. Sam rolled his eyes and inspected another book; he flashed it to Adam who shrugged and grinned, picking up a vinyl. Dean groaned, remembering the boxes of vinyls stacked in the passenger seat beside him. “I finally found it, Dean!” He held it up as if it was his pride and joy; it had sketched faces of the Beatles members with ‘Revolver’ written in small font. Adam hugs it close to his chest and puts it above his knife as his chosen gift. Sam had joined Dean in watching Adam with amusement, the book with unknown signs visible under his gifted knife and blue velvet box. Adam struggled with two abnormally large books and the vinyl, stumbling like a newborn until he reached Dean and Sam’s position. “Ring ‘er up!” Dean chirped, accidentally pushing Adam and forcing him to drop the books (But he was holding the vinyl like his child) 

Dean cut the engine, the sun had set and the relaxing black veil had long since covered the town and the streets lit up with life. It seems that at daytime everyone lives in their jobs, if not schools. However, at night students and adults fill up the streets with cheery vibes as clubs open. Dean had finished two things off his list, Get groceries and tell the owner he had taken up the apartment. He had left Adam and Sam to unpack their things and when Dean returns, He will manage his. He wanted-actually needed-to find a job to support the newly starting family. Tomorrow morning he would have to enroll the two teenagers into the public school since they have been bugging him about the matter ever since they stepped foot into the furnished apartment and started to relax into their new home. “If we want to catch up with already started year we need to enroll this week!” Sam argued, Adam backing him up. Dean knew their aspirations of earning a scholarship to Harvard. Albeit Adam leaning towards Wales. So far, their plan was going smoothly, the two boys had already picked what they want to major in.

The younger brothers have also gotten addicted to studying and one grade under a 98 and they mourn for weeks, sometimes until the next report card gets handed and they score a 99.5. Dean smiled at the thought, although his heart aches when thoughts of how his brothers will abandon their older sulking brother. Sooner rather than later, they’ll get married and have lives of their own; lives where Dean doesn’t exist. “Ay! Watch where you’re going” A stranger yelled as he bumped into Dean, Leaving him annoyed at the stranger and the fact that his calm has been replaced with his doubts. He walked down the buzzing street, Teenagers littered the area around the mall and Dean had barely survived a horde before another group suffocated him. He passed the mall’s radius when he spotted a group of adults and children watching with interest, the interest was hidden by bodies; and Dean could only see a few colors straying from the middle of the circle. Deans curiously walked towards the group, easily towering over them. He watched as a man in a black trench coat, black dress pants and a black undershirt folded his hands together around a (strangely) lit mini-light bulb, a few seconds passed, and he retracted his hands, holding the bunny out on his palms. The crowd was amazed, and Dean can’t say he wasn’t. After he placed the bunny inside his up-side-down top hat, he smiled and reached into his pocket. He rummaged and fisted out a handful of glitter-gold glitter, Dean raised his brows in doubt about the performer’s next trick. To Dean’s amusement, the magician blew the glitter towards a tacky older lady who had been watching with disgust written all around her face. She fumed and was about to pounce the man, but he reached for his black cloth and threw it around himself. Moments pass before the cloth falls to the ground, a cloud of blue glitter puffing from under it. Dean stared in disbelief; a train of thought interrupting his blissful wonder.

_That looks like real magic._

Dean rolled his eyes and saw as the magician tapped a crowd member’s shoulder and passed to grab his objects. Dean was tempted to check the area for any sulfur or any signs of supernatural appearance, nonetheless he moved on.  
A music shop was right beside where the magician was, a large help needed sign was plastered on the glass, overshadowing the beautiful instruments lying behind it. Dean smiled and fixed his clothes; he hoped his two-day five o-clock shadow would not make a bad impression. He entered the Shop with a ding and a woman instantly appeared to serves him. She smiled politely and asked, “How may I help you sir?” Dean pointed towards the ‘help needed’ sign and she brightened up. Brushing her jet-black hair out of her face, she fixed her smile from a plastered-false one to a genuine smile.

Dean exited the shop as a newly employed man, He was happy to use his new name. Dean Smith. He (Being the legal guardian for his two brothers) changed the names of his family. Sam had become Sam Zeppelin, and Adam choosing Adam Milligan  (They had not stuck to one name for it to be harder to track them). To this city, he was not Dean Winchester, the shady teen who used to skip class and sleep with just about anyone. He was Dean Smith. A man with a dark past that he’s overcoming, working in ‘Trolley’s music shop’ and saving up to send his brothers to collage. He was Dean Smith, a man who wanted to join community college to maybe score a good job and find a willing gal to be his wife.

He was free of hurt and bruises. He was going to be a normal man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had woken up to the sound of yelling as his two brothers arguing about the correct amount of thyme and their endless debate of which spices fit better with scrambled eggs.

"How about we just buy Za'atar! It makes it better a thousand times!" Adam yells as Dean sighs and slings an arm over his eyes, he had stayed out till dawn yesterday and his energy had not been restored yet. "Yeah let me just fly to the middle east and grab some! We're in America not Egypt dumb-ass!" Sam countered, Dean took a deep breath and rolled out of his bed. He shrugged on a shirt and sulked to the kitchen where Sam and Adam were hurrying over to the forgotten bacon and turning the stove off. They turned around and saw Dean with his morning 'why am I awake before 10 on a weekend?' face and started to defend themselves.

"Dean! We were-"

"Trying to make you breakfast since-"

"Since you've done so much for us, I swear-"

"We didn't mean to wake you!"

They jumbled, completing each other's sentences. When Dean cleared his throat they stopped mumbling and looked at him with apologetic eyes. They straightened their backs and hooked their arms behind their backs. Dean waved their postures away and smiled at them.

"Not dad. I'm Dean, big brother, remember? Now, let me help you." He ruffled their hair as they watched while Dean reached and took out the mixture of spices they made a while back.They now sat in the middle of the kitchen, each one with a plate filled with: A boiled egg, a bit of scrambled egg and three strips of bacon. Along with different types of cold drinks, except Dean-Dean brewed coffee. Adam had mixed Apple and orange juice together, while Sam calls it disgusting and the act makes him a heathen, Adam enjoys it a lot. Sam stuck with his regular glass of milk, he seems adamant that-even though all his teeth had fallen and been replaced- it makes his teeth stronger. Dean is persuaded that his consumption of milk is actually the reason for his constant hight spurt.

"So, today I'll enroll you into the local school." Dean started, distracting the two teenagers from their ongoing debate on the real sense of the word 'Cheater' They looked at Dean with glee; Sam started to form a grin when Adam started to ask questions "So we'll be able to go to school next week?" Adam started and Dean nodded, He pointed towards the birth certificates and previous report cards (Also changed from Adam Winchester to Milligan, Sam Winchester to Sam Zeppelin). Sam stuffed a mouth full of eggs and finished his milk before standing up and hugging Dean, his freakishly long arms wrapping around Deans fatigued body.

Adam joined but after finishing his meal in a civilized fashion. "Hey, go take showers. You stink and I need you to go around the block. I won't accept you two staying in this apartment for the rest of your lives!" Dean called, watching the two disappear into their rooms. Dean sighed and picked up the plates, throwing them into the sink and rubbing his eyes.

 

Sam was first to leave, a backpack containing the book with a very strange language (Sam had informed Dean that it is Enochian a language, which had died before Latin.) and his headphones. "I'll be back before Dinner!"-"Dinner is at six! Don't be late". Adam stayed a while longer, helping Dean unpack the living room and the rest of the bathroom. He left after finishing the unpacking and headed towards the school to check it out. Dean had handed him a hundred dollar bill (Since he did not have fifties or twenties) and told him to buy a box of plastic gloves, since he is too much of a neat freak to do the dishes without gloves on. Adam left with a promise of gloves and dessert treats hung with him. Dean wanted to stay in the apartment for a while, but he could not since Sam and Adam's school administration office closes in about two hours and Dean has his shift starting at 11 am.

 

He decided that a quick shower would not be so bad, and when he abandoned the apartment, he quickly made a list of his responsibilities.

• Enroll Sam and Adam

• Go to work

• Buy skimmed milk for Sam

• Buy a new record player for Adam

• Buy batteries for the TV remote

• Check out the neighborhood around the school again.

Dean had to sacrifice a bit of his scarce money to please the newly moved teenagers, since their restlessness bugged the life out of him. Adam had realized that Sam's suitcases had mangled his record player beyond repair. Which Dean now remembers, that he will have to return after his shift to retrieve the parts and try to sell them to the nearby repair shop: 

 

• Sell Adam's record player parts

Dean entered the school with as much confidence as he could, he kept remind himself not to Call his brothers Winchester. Not to trip if they asked about the mother and father's signature and to show them the legal papers that declares himself as the guardian of his brothers. What Dean was not prepared for was the question he was actually asked. "Why are you under different second names?" The head of the school-Miss Janet-asked, Dean was not prepared. He constructed a quick lie and covered up his surprise. "Same mother different fathers." He said bluntly and Miss. Janet nodded, folding the acceptance papers and handing it to Dean.

"We'd be pleasured to have your brothers studying in our school. They can start next Monday. You can pick up their books today." Dean nodded and shook her hand with a big smile. Miss. Janet handed the folder containing Sam and Adam's previous school reports and their certificates to Dean.

• Enroll Sam and Adam (X)

Next stop was his work, He would have to drive faster than he intended since the interview took longer than anticipated. He unlocked his car and got in, checking his phone and send a quick 'School starts next Monday' to their group chat and instantly getting replies, Sam reply being 'OMG Thanks Dean!' and Adams being 'can't wait!' He turned on his engine and started heading to work.

"This will be your locker, and your uniform is this jacket. Any question?" his manager-Pamela-asked after finishing the tour around the shop. Dean declined her offer and out on his jacket, she guided him to the front of the store where he will be working as the cashier. He noticed the magician from yesterday setting his hat and cape down, Dean took interest and watched the man unbuttoned his cuffs and roll his sleeves until his elbows.

A small group started to form as he worked on his first trick, a young woman had been chosen to stand beside him while he whispers something in her ears. She looks shocked and digs a hand through her pocket; the crowd looked shocked as she pulled out a long blue cloth that looked strangely similar to the one he used to vanish last night. They applauded to his act, He nodded his head as a thank you.

For the second act, he reached into his hat; he reached, and reached, and reached, the hat seemingly endless. Dean's mouth slacked in shock as the magician pulled his hand out, a beautiful python wrapped around it. The group stepped back in worry of the large snake wrapped around the man's arm.

Dean was pulled from his intensified fascination by the door for the store ringing, a woman with warm bright eyes and a fiery red locks walked in, she b-lined to the front desk-where Dean was standing-and smiled "I was wondering if you have -2b drum sticks?" She asked, scanning the wall stacked with drum and guitar equipment. Dean nodded, pointing the hall of accessories "Third shelf, um...fourth row, I think" She nodded and headed into the section.

Dean gave her a glance before returning to watch the magician; who was currently taking off a glove and shaking it, soon enough it started to shift into a different object. When he stopped shaking it, Dean realized that the glove had turned into a pair of beautiful wings, a small body attached to it. Its a goddamn dove. He showed it around before letting it fly away, Dean followed the bird till it hurt his eyes and he was forced to blink.

 

The red headed woman stepped up again "I see you have taken part of watching the Novak's play" she noted, placing a couple of long cylindrical cases having '-2 Drum Sticks' written with gold lettering. Dean nodded and scanned the cases, "yeah, he's great" he mumbled, glancing at the numbers adding up "That'll be fifty six and seventy five cents" he says, glancing at the magician who was pouring a glass of water into an empty wine glass, in mid air; the water turned blood red as it dropped into wine glass. Okay great, He's Jesus now.

Dean hid his impressed smile as the man poured the water back into its first glass, watching, as it turned clear again. The woman glanced at the Novak and then back at Dean, who diverted his glance quickly in fear of the woman issuing a complaint against his dismissive acts.

"My name is Charlie, Did you just move here?" she asked, Dean nodded.

"Yeah we moved in yesterday. My name is Dean" She grinned and quickly took out her phone, Dean watched as she fumbled with the password. After Dean handed her the bag containing her newly bought drumsticks, she passed him her phone. "You'll need a friend in this town." She smirked as she read the receipt while Dean saved his phone number on her phone. Dean smiled as she texted him; he made a friend. Dean had not made a friend since high school. Which was not necessarily a long time ago, just two years, but he was used to talking with Adam and Sam only. Occasionally a victim or witness, sometime even other hunters (aka Bobby), But Charlie doesn't need to know about that. He only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring and Charlie's farewell ring through the store. Dean's smile remained the rest of his shift.

 

Dean had mentally checked off 'Go to work' from his checklist, he had to go the store to buy milk and batteries. Adam's record player will have to wait another day seeing as Dean underestimated his fatigue and standing for six hours behind a cash register did not exactly help. However, he thinks he needs to give the street magician-Novak-a gift for helping pass the time. Dean parked in the parking lot of the local grocery store, which was had been given the name 'Grocery store'.

 

Creative.

 

Dean had convinced himself that he would not become a mom, he will get the milk and batteries and leave. Nothing more.

Dean did not go by his plans though, as he was now standing in front of the fruit section having an internal argument on whether to buy fresh berries or frozen. He quickly threw in the bag of fresh berries and strolled to the weighting station. He realized his actions and quickly slapped himself, mentally. He did not stop though, he had several other inward arguments about which type of bananas to buy, or whether white sugar or brown sugar was better for growing teens, whether to buy green apples or red apples. And finally, does he buy packed ground cinnamon or cinnamon sticks. 

He almost fought a mother for taking the last frozen pea bag and had to remind himself that he could buy fresh peas and turn unwrapping them from their cover a family time. "Dude, why don't you just pack all the bags and come here once" the teenager operating the scale whined, seeing as this was Dean's seventh visit to the station. "Sorry, man. I'll do that next time" Dean apologized, taking his pea bag from the student and placing it into the cart.

 

So yeah, he was turning into a mother. Nothing bad about that, Sam and Adam need a mother anyway.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is has short chapters but I promise that I try to write as best as I can. As I said before, this is my first time writing a long chaptered book.

Dean had grown a habit of watching the magician during particularly slow days. If Charlie doesn't pass by and chat with him, or bring him snacks from MacDonalds (She had a habit of dropping by with cookies or Apple pie) he spends his hours organizing the shelves and trying to figure out a logical reason about how the magician's tricks work.

He decided that everything is up his sleeves.

But on a particularly hot day when the magician ditched his trench coat and settled with a waist coat and rolled up sleeves. So his theory hurled itself out of the door. The door bell rang and one of his regulars-Tyler-who always seemed to ask for guitar strings (Dean suspects he sells them to his own accord) strode in, his fiery red hair styled to the side. Tyler was one of the known people around here, whenever Dean goes anywhere with him (anywhere) they get stopped at least once. "Got any picks?" He asked, his permanent smile still itched on his face. Dean reached under the counter top and retrieved a box full of the Required accessory.

"Pick a design" he said bluntly and Tyler rolled his eyes, digging through the hundreds (possibly thousands) of triangle plastic gadgets. Dean leaned on the counter, gazing at the busy street; for the magician had taken a break to eat and drink, possibly sit for a few minutes. Dean realized that he had never seen the man collect money, he can't possibly be standing in the sun for twelve hours each day for no profit to be taken from his stand. It's impossible! at least to Dean's mind, he stands in this shop for six hours with a thirty minute break in between ever two hours and he feels like this is god making him repent for his sins. Aside boredom, his legs are jelly at the end of his shift; the store has no chairs except for the one in Pamela's office. Pamela's office is off grounds for Dean.

The magician appeared in-front of a shady spot, literally appeared. Dean's mind could not process that. He straightened up and became his Hunter self, on alert. Tyler glanced at him but brushed it off and continued scavenging through the box. Dean blinked stupidly as the magician approached his usual spot.

"Yo, Dean. Hello? Dude!" Tyler pressed, scraping Dean's hand with his chosen guitar picks. Dean frowned and looked away to Tyler, who pushed forward ten differently designed picks and grinned up at Dean. With a roll of his eyes, Dean scanned the chosen gadgets and bagged each one in a different mini-baggy. "So, Novaks got your attention?" Tyler asked, leaning against the counter, dropping a one dollar bill in the tips jar. Dean smiled and nodded, fighting the urge to check up on the magician who may or may not possess supernatural powers.

"The guy is good" Dean said with a hum, packing all the mini-baggies into one plastic bag and handing it to Tyler.

"Have you seen the other two?" Dean sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head 'no'. Tyler slammed his palm down at the counter and pushed himself slightly "You're missing out. The youngest-Alfie- he's a real mind reader. Tells you all about your memories, even from ten years back. And the mid child-Gabe- he's a real crowd pleaser. Can make anyone laugh, he can control your emotions. I'm telling you man, they're the gift this city doesn't deserve" The growing suspicion that something isn't normal in this city grew, and with that he glanced back. This time however, the magician was looking at him. Dean froze for a moment before looking back at Tyler, who was smiling down at his phone. 

"So they're all around-town famous? Why don't they collect money though?" Dean asked as Tyler grabbed his bag of purchased gadgets and gave a half smile and a shrug and Dean took that as that he doesn't know. After a thin fair well, Dean looked back at the man with a black coat mind-blowing people. He shouldn't interfere, the three brothers don't seem to be hurting anyone, killing the will only make the trip to moving on harder. Sam and Adam deserve to be normal, and that won't stop now; Dean has fought long and hard to keep the blood away from his brothers hands. 

 

 

"Did you guys seriously start studying?" Dean asked as he held up a bowl of Ramen-Noodles to his chin. The sight of Sam and Adam solving chemistry together wasn't exactly new to Dean, But that wouldn't stop him from nagging them about being nerds "The school hasn't even given you your books yet. What the hell are you studying?" with a roll of his eyes Sam stood up and gave Dean a hug, followed by Adam. Its a habit that grew between them ever since Dean started walking inside their home with bruises and blood all over. Now even when he walks in with a tired face and groceries they hug him and welcome him to their home, It's something Dean loves and hopes that it continues till they grow.

"I met this girl while I was walking and she turned out to be in the same school. And grade. She whatsapp-ed me the things they took. She's awesome" Sam explained, pulling out his phone and waving it around. Dean grinned as teases started forming in his mind. And the first one was:

"Oh, does Sammy have a crush?" Dean dragged out the words as he sighed over dramatically and batted his eyes in mock romance. Sam groaned and dropped his hands to his sides, taking back the chair beside Adam and looked at the papers filled with blue cursive handwriting. Adam snickered but stayed shut as he looked back to his own papers.

"Anyway, Geeks, what do you want for dinner?"

 

 

+++

Sam and Adam sat adjacently as they furiously tapped against their phones, all while Dean waited for their food to arrive. The breeze cooled off the heat of day and gave Dean a fake cloud 9 sensation.

His fingers tingled as another burst of cold wind hit them, the jacket doing a lousy job at protecting him of hypothermia. But Sam and Adam didn't seem to care, so Dean stayed silent.

The bustle of people laughing and talking relaxed Dean, taking away his permanent fear of the future and replacing it with a soft buzz of thoughtlessness. He could hear specks of conversation, he could hear Sam and Adam mumbling under their breath, the sizzling of food being grilled, the cars speeding by. He was grounded at the chilly outdoors of 'Chillies'.

He opened his eyes-he hadn't realized he closed them-after hearing an all to familiar boom. He quickly scanned the area, only to find nothing relevant to the sound. He looked over Sam and Adam, onto the road and found a lonely car sitting between the two intersections. Dean's gaze fell to the license plate.

687 82E

Dean licked his lips and sank into his seat, his feet bumping against Sam's. "Dean! You made me lose the game" Sam whined and kicked Dean's chin. Dean tsked and moved his head to the side, the car door opened and he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Fuck. Damnit" Dean breathed and grabbed the menu to hide his face beneath. This resulted in Adam popping his head to the side and asking Dean if he's alright. Dean shrugged and peaked from over the menu, unfortunately making eye contact with the bearded man. Dean held the contact for a few seconds before standing up and ushering Sam and Adam to stay put.

He jogged to where the man now stood, his usual baseball hat covering his balding head. "Boy do you know how worried you got your father and I?" He started and Dean quickly shrank under the authority in the mans voice "you want to explain why you and your brothers disappeared off of the world? And why suddenly there are no Winchesters??"

"Bobby, please don't tell dad where we are" Dean pleaded, running a hand through his hair "Sam and Adam deserve to graduate college, and they deserve to live a normal life." He argued, Bobby crossed his arms and looked generally unconvinced.

"Your dad is searching the entire country for you three. If he doesn't find you today, he'll find you tomorrow" Bobby started "And he doesn't seem too keen on hugging you when he does."

"I know Bobby. And when he does, he's not taking us back." Dean countered firmly "If it takes blood to keep them out of that sick basterd's hands. So be it." Bobby looked around for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, Dean. But if you find yourself in a pickle, you know my number."

"So you won't tell Dad about us?" Dean asked hopefully, an Bobby rolled his eyes. If Dean had the slightest hint about Robert Singer, he could probably see the slight affection in his eyes when he reassured Dean that he'll tell John that their not in Memphis.

"But I'm telling you Dean. Your ass is on the line if a hunt goes on around here. Not all hunters know you like I do, they'll sell you out for the cent" Bobby warned and Dean grinned, opening his arms as a sign of invitation.

 

After the meeting with Bobby, Dean returned to the table and got pleasantly greeted by his food waiting for him. While Sam and Adam settled for pasta and some oddly named chicken, Dean settled for the regular juicy burger he has grown to love. He watched as Sam and Adam picked fries off of his plate, his appetite wavering from the light unsettling thought of hunters finding them. Nevertheless he took a bite of his foot, and his appetite settled on hungry.

 

+++

The night calmed, and Dean almost forgot his worry as he watched the fire dance in front of him. Sam and Adam had returned home, but Dean felt an unusual burst of energy and decides to go for a run. Which turned into him taking interest in the magicians show. To his surprise the man that always stood beside his job was a participant. Dean learned that his name was Castiel. Which Dean found very weird, as his (excessive) knowledge about angels and demons made the name all too familiar. He whisked away the thoughts as another blow of wind shaped the fire. The current performer blew fire and swallowed lit swords. Out of everything Dean has saw, the sword swallowing made him squirm in discomfort.

He played with the metal cap of the soda glass bottle as he thoughtlessly stared at the fire disappearing in thin air. It brought back a surge of memories, mostly burning bodies and setting demonic traps but this form of fire was...calming in a sense.

Dean smiled to himself as the performer bowed and hopped off the stage, only to be replaced by Castiel.

He wore a casual bottom down and skinny jeans, a very different feel of his normal formal wear. Dean had a feeling that this wasn't how Castiel Normally dressed, evident by him constantly reaching for his collar but always aiming too high. And him pulling down the dress shirt as of he was too nude in front of the audience, the constant glances at his hands, the glances at his feet, the slight heavy breathing. He was obviously nervous, and seeing as he preformed every day in front of crowds; Dean rules out stage fright.

"I need...three? Volunteers" He plainly said, his voice booming through the speakers. Hands quickly shot up and he chose three people, and to dean's own surprise, he and Castiel made eye contact.

Dean quickly looked at the people waving to their families in the audience. "I need one more person" Castiel added, eyes still boring into Dean's skull "You...the guy beside Chester" the man beside Dean and ,apparently Chester, proceeded to cheer him to stand up and walk to the stage.

Dean quickly refused as his cheeks started heating from the dozens of people staring and clapping for him. After Dean's constant refusal, Castiel jumped down from the stage and walked to Dean. "My apologies if it makes you uncomfortable, but please help me finish this show. I myself don't like this stage, too constricting and such, but I can promise to keep your dignity intact" Castiel quietly explained, and Dean barely understand as bright sapphire blue eyes smiled to him. Dean gulped and dumbly nodded, ghostly mumbling an approval before getting dragged by the arm to the stage.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the delay :)


End file.
